MintCrepe (Commenter)
Hey, it’s me, MintCrepe, and I decided to write a little bit about myself here. I dunno, I felt I should’ve made a user page. I’ll be adding more as things happen and change. Also, if you’re gonna edit this, do it in my point of view. As of now, MintCrepe has retired from the wiki, but remaining active on Discord and Cat’s Cafe. Info About Me * I joined GoComics on April 3rd 2019 * Birthday on August 14 * I REALLY like playing games * I love music. I play the drums and as a joke, a kazoo and an otamotone, and I would love to learn piano. * I like art. I’m bad at it, but I still love art, drawing, and comics. (Duh) How I found GoComics So basically for around a year I was reading the Big Nate comic books and novels, then I realized “Hey, there is probably a bunch more, I wonder where I can read them?” So, like anyone else would, I turned to Google, searched Big Nate and I found GoComics. At first I would just read the daily comic, leave, come back, but then I realized that there was a comment section. I decided to look at it on the recent and older comics and, oh god a lot has happened. I decided to become a commenter and here I am now. Wars/Crises Vader Crisis - I think the first war/crises I’ve been in. I didn’t play a large role, I did my best to knock some sense into him, and he didn’t listen. GarfieldLover Crisis - Again, I didn’t do too much except for the fact that I yelled at everyone not to reply. Hacker War - Although I wasn’t here for the start of it, when CD came back under TC’s account, I just sorta yelled at everyone on discord something along the lines of “@everyone CHEEZDOODLE IS BACK ON THE WIKI AND IS DESTROYING THE HOME PAGE”. I’m pretty sure it was like... 2 A.M. for some people. ᴵ ᵗᵒᵗᵃˡˡʸ ᵈᶦᵈⁿ’ᵗ ᵐᵉˢˢ ᵘᵖ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵒⁿᵉ’ˢ ˢˡᵉᵉᵖ Admin Arguement - I did my best to stop the whole thing, but no one really listened, so I sorta was part of it, sorta not. Opinion on other users Spyroclub1 - Nice person, thanks for the MC server +rep S Tier GiantNate91 - Fun person to talk to, and a chill person in general +rep S Tier Pig Lover - Eh. he/she can be a fine person, but is annoying to deal with at times B- Tier Swayamplays/Swaykip - Good person in general, a little fast to jump to conclusions. +rep A Tier Henry Clay/Henry Hudson - A nice person +rep A Tier 305buckets - So. Many. Likes. A Tier Jonathon W.G. - ^ A Tier Clarence - Sort of... a weird commenter... C Tier Both Moto Motos - Dead meme, and are both fairly immature (no surprise there) B Tier CrossDoggo - Usually a nice person with a sort of weird persona, but can get emotional fast A Tier Spacepuppy - Just a regular, nice person. Both of us share an interest in making pixel art +rep A Tier Neptune Ninja Comics - Nice and chill person +rep S+ Tier Cheezdoodle51 - Thanks for destroying the Home Page, really appreciate it. /s F Tier BN Baseball - A sensible person and a generally fun person to talk to. +rep A+ Tier PET - A good person in general, and is one of the most helpful people in this community. +rep S Tier BN91 - A nice person, great at story telling. +rep S Tier Yoda - funny man and apparently saw my meme on Reddit +rep S Tier ComicRater - Nice person, and is a good friend. A+ Tier Goldenglory4life - Definitely seems like a 10 year old. B Tier ZachOWott - We play Bed Wars on Hypixel a lot together. He’s am 83 Star or something +rep S Tier (I think it's like 108 or something now. ~Zach) Other Profile Pics 38480E97-FC88-4637-A91D-774A539424EF.gif 8594CF7B-89D7-4AB5-8F0B-A633CDAB58A6.jpeg 46162F9C-2228-4C02-B106-C16F9CF95D53.jpeg DF00C71D-99E3-4027-B3FC-6B86B2C40911.jpeg 531A1057-93F0-4444-9846-33211BBF9D94.jpeg 5ED78643-AEA3-4476-936A-5E8FBA58ED8C.jpeg 226D84CB-BA16-4D0F-8208-C219DE7527B0.jpeg 8F691521-6482-46CA-BBAB-1591FAF636F8.gif 39056D46-08FC-47CB-A801-10230A1E5A9A.png Departure from the Wiki On December 12th 2019, I announced my departure from the wiki. Here is the blog post for further information. I will still be on the discord and Cat's Cafe. Category:Profiles